Exile
by malise-kun
Summary: A Prince is beloved by his People. A Pureblood is respected by all Vampires. A First Son is destined to inherit all his Father leaves Behind. Then why does the reailty seem so different? Child Rido's POV.


**Exile**

malise-kun: Rido Kuran had caught my interest from his first appearance in the manga. I find the villains of any story to be much more complicated and most likely to have a complicated history. Plus, I need to do something with the restless energy I have waiting for the rest of Vampire Knight to come out. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy reading this. Kindly leave any malicious flames to yourself. Happy Holidays~!

I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino is the genius behind this awesome series. Pay homage to her!

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

_How annoying._

I managed to refrain from smirking after my Father's attempt to discipline me. I knew I had only scratched the surface of his tolerance. After all, had Father actually been angry his rage would have translated into slamming me against the wall. Perhaps even a bone-crushing punch leaving me a cripple for a while would suit the result of trying his patience—just not a mere slap.

But my Father has had centuries of practice to control his emotions so that nothing ever truly upset him enough to unleash his anger. At least in the seven years of my existence, I had yet to observe the rage of a Pureblood. From my history lessons, I was taught that it was truly a formidable sight to behold.

Pureblood children were trained and taught from birth to keep themselves aware of their surroundings and never lose control. A large demand for those so young and inexperienced, but the alternative was a bunch of Pureblood children wreaking havoc upon the vampire society. I am quite sure none of the adult vampires would be pleased with that.

Thinking this, I could hardly keep a straight face as a grin lighted my features alerting my Father that I had completely disrespected him once again.

_What a waste of my time._

The pain barely registered as his hand connected once more to my face. Immediately I smelled my blood trickling down my face. A sharp gasp followed this from my younger sister who had been sitting silently while my Father had been delivering punishment. Mother squeezed my sister's hand quickly as she conveyed wordlessly to remain quiet. I wiped the blood away as the wound instantly healed itself without a second thought.

"Rido. You have been deliberately missing your lessons for the past three weeks. Your mother and I have remained passive hoping that you would once again pick up your studies on your own. However, it would seem you are neglecting your responsibilities as a member of the Kuran Family," Father stated imperiously. He was seated casually in his armchair while my mother and sister were sitting on the coach beside it. I was kneeling in front of him—and unfortunately—subject to any of his humiliating tactics. Regardless of how pointless or ineffective they were, I was starting to grow very tired of these stupid games my father played.

After my fifth birthday, Father had started to continuously become more interested in my actions. I felt even more eyes on me than I normally did. The formal unit of guards increased significantly and I could feel the addition of disguised guardians as well. It grew stifling. While I knew it was imperative that I was kept safe until the age of majority, I found this recent invasion of privacy a true annoyance.

A vampire did not even begin to come into full maturation by eighteen years. Since we live much longer than humans, our physical attributes developed much quickly than our mental ones. That was the way vampires grew. From infant to child to adolescent to adult was the cycle. It took centuries for a vampire to come into full power and maturation. Even the Nobles and Purebloods were subject to this. While many inherited special powers and abilities none would reach their true potential until at least after full century of training and practice. Of course, compared to humans we seemed much more powerful. And compared to normal vampires or even Nobles, Purebloods seemed to be especially dangerous.

_I am the only exception to this rule._

Which was why Father had kept me under close watch. He probably grew suspicious when I started slacking off in my studies. Frankly, everything bored me. I didn't want to do anything anymore. What was described as "incredibly difficult" and "time-consuming challenges" for others were mere trifles for myself. As I completed each task or a new set of training at an accelerated rate, I saw the fear in my teachers. I could sense their painfully slow realization of what I would soon become.

_The Kuran Prince. Future King of Vampires._

It was quite unlucky that my Father had suspicions about me from the very day I was born. Apparently a meddlesome vampire with the gift of Sight prophesied something particularly vicious about me. Father was not the doting type and filled the role of a solemn ruler doing what he must because of who he was. He didn't kill me immediately and rather opted to watch me grow. He wanted to see how much he could squeeze out of me before I was eliminated.

_His unfortunate mistake. _

It was disgusting how he only did as little as he could in order to keep peace between vampires and humans. He refused to incorporate humans into our society rather wishing to remain in the shadows. I would have defined their role in society as beneath vampires making sure they served our purposes. There were always strict rules about dealing with humans. Never interfere with their lives. Our existence means nothing to them as theirs to us.

"Did you hear me Rido? Why haven't you proceeded with your lessons?" demanded Father. His deep crimson eyes sternly looked down at me.

_Foolish old man._

I had only been keeping up this farce of being the "wonderfully progressing child" for two reasons. The first was sitting next to my mother silently. The second was that while my mind had matured my body had yet to catch up with anything. I would be powerless against my father. Lately though, I've been convincing myself that slowly I was starting to gain more power than any Pureblood had at my age. This had to be kept secret though for if anyone knew, they would create handicaps and hinder my maturing abilities. Father had his own ideas about the level of my skills but he never had them confirmed. This was the only advantage I had. It would not be wasted.

_One day, I will crush you. _

I decided to get up. This wasn't something I needed to hear kneeling like a beggar—like a servant! My hands balanced the rest of my body as I slowly rose to my feet. Father glared at me angrily while my normally calm Mother's eyes widened at my insolent action. I could feel faint tugs in my mind—begging me to kneel back down and take the punishment and let everything return to normal. My sister did not want to see me in any more trouble than I was in already. She seemed to be the only one genuinely interested in me. Even my own parents saw me as a tool—a prince would carry out his job like he had been raised to all his life.

"With all due respect Sir, I would like to be dismissed. If you would like me to continue my studies, then I shall do so immediately. Forgive my temporary lack of sense," I said smoothly concealing the concentration I needed to avoid spitting each word from my mouth in spite. Without hearing a reply, I walked out of the room and made my way outside towards the private gardens.

My sister was too young to realize what was happening but a power struggle had already begun. Mother had taken great pains to conceal the new life that inhabited her body. Father probably knew as well. I understood what this meant. Purebloods did not have children lightly. They were not like humans who seemed to breed like rats. Each child brought into this world was upsetting the balance between the Pureblood vampires and those who were not.

I knew my parents were not pleased with me no matter how much they liked to put on an act. The actual reasons are a mystery to myself as well. I do not care. Since birth, I had been set apart from the rest of the Kurans. Always excluded from everyone else. Only coming to contact with other vampires during parties or special events. My parents did not approve of me mingling with anyone but the most worthy of vampires.

As I let the main entrance doors slam shut behind me, my anger seeped into the stone path as each one under my feet began to crack exploding into smithereens moments later. I could hear the light footsteps of the vampire guards behind me. When I came to the gate of the garden, my mismatched pair of eyes glowed. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at each of the vampires who had followed me outside of the mansion. My mouth curved into an arrogant smile as I commanded, "Leave me." They could not disobey, for who had the will to even go against a Pureblood? Immediately bowing their heads and kneeling ceremoniously, the guards vanished. I sent a mental warning to all who would dare try to disturb me.

Entering the garden, I made my way to the densest where so many plants and trees were entangled together that there hardly seemed to be room for an occupant. Touching a leaf lightly, the entire mesh of green life opened before me and closed after I had entered. No one I did not wish to see would be able to enter. Leaning against the bark of the tree, I closed my eyes trying to unwind from everything.

Father would drop the subject for now and talk about it later in private.

_How ironic. I am tucked away in the wilderness while the rest of my family is in the house going about life as usual._

"An exile," I whispered to myself before tears of frustration pricked my eyes because for all I knew and would be able to accomplish in the future I was still a mere child.

_For now._

One day, I will take away my Father's position and become the King of Vampires.


End file.
